In the related art, there is a droplet dispensing apparatus using a microplate for dispensing fluids in picoliter (pL) to microliter (μL) amounts for biological or pharmaceutical R&D, medical diagnosis, medical inspection, or agricultural tests.
The droplet dispensing apparatus of one type includes a droplet ejection device configured to discharge a solution filled in the droplet ejection device. A droplet is then discharged from the droplet ejection device to the microplate. The droplet ejection device can be detachable from this type of droplet dispensing apparatus. The droplet ejection device is usually discarded after solution has been ejected and not re-filled with another solution after a single use in order to prevent contamination in later dispensing.
A clear, transparent solution is often dispensed in biological or pharmaceutical R&D. Representative solvents for the solution include water, phosphate buffered saline, glycerin aqueous solution, dimethylsulfoxide, and the like, each of which is a substantially colorless, transparent (clear) solution. Materials for evaluation or test are dissolved in any of these solvents. The dissolved material sometimes imparts a color to the solution though in general the solution will remain substantially transparent since the amount dissolved in the solvent is small.